Rock And Roll Ain't Dead
by Faith-Love-Science
Summary: :AU: Elena Gilbert, a young singer gets her big break when rock star Damon Salvatore offers the chance to go on tour with him. What follows is a whirlwind romance that will change both their lives forever. Delena! M for smutty goodness!
1. Hello, Hello, Anybody Out There?

_Rock And Roll Ain't Dead_

_x _

Elena supposed ever since she had been a baby, she had loved music. Her mother had been one to sing while she washed up, smiling back at her little daughter sat in her high chair, clapping her hands excitedly. But as soon as silence fell, that bottom lip would tremble, tears sparkling in them wide eyes until the music sounded again, and the overjoyed claps and giggles were added to the melody that rose and fell with her mothers beautiful voice.

That little girl had soon grown up, and as she grew older, as did her love of music. When that girl had hit her teens, the garage was overtaken by her first band that she and her friends had put to together, but from the complaints from the neighbors, the band was disbanded.

But the music they had made was never forgotten. The scribbled song lyrics in a battered notebook shoved in a cardboard box under the bed along with the acoustic guitar, a string missing now from the numerous times the girls pretended they were rock stars, jumping on the bed, yelling at the top of their lungs. So loud it would seem the heavens would hear... along with the rest of the street.

But now the year was 2011, and that baby had grown up into a young woman who still had the passion for music singing still in her heart... even if she was too shy to try and serious record label and show them her talents. Talents her friends assured her were beautiful.

But after her parents died in that car crash that was taking her to the vocals lesson in Charlottesville, that passion had somewhat diminished and that young woman seemed to lose a part of her inner melody.

* * *

><p>Elena walked down the corridor at High School now, ignoring the bright pink poster on the music hall door, an advertisement for the school band. Yes. This place really had a band.<p>

She walked out the front door now, then heard as she trod onto the long lush green grass.

_"Elena! Hey!"_

With a jolting stop, she turned to her left to see Caroline, the bubbly blonde best friend. Unlike Elena, she wasn't shy to audition for the band, and she was the current lead singer.

"Yeah?" Elena just said now, raising a hand to her long hair and brushed it back. Caroline frowned at her friends lackluster reply, then asked, hitching her bag further up onto her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Elena just shook her head, then sighed. "Nothing. Just homework."

Caroline raised her eyebrow further, then broke out into a big grin and said, grabbing her friends slim hands. "Are you auditioning for the school band this time? You know we did a good duet on that last song."

"Caroline..."

"Yep?"

"That was Taylor Swift." Elena just said, and it wasn't that she didn't like singing Taylor Swift, she did, but she had a more of a rockers soul. Muse, 30 Seconds To Mars... they were more her style.

Caroline pouted, then just said dully. "You're not, are you?"

"Sorry."

The blonde sighed now, then said quietly. "I think your parents would have wanted you to enjoy life. Remember when we were kids?"

Elena just pulled her hands out of Carolines, then said, trying not to make it sound snappy. "How? They're dead." She carried on walking now, and Caroline sighed, staring at the retreating back of her bestfriend. She seemed so down nowadays...

The engine of Elenas car growled like a wild beast as she started it up, then the music came blaring on. She'd been trying new songs lately, and she was loving some Lostprophets.

She tapped her finger to the song 4am Forever as she drove down the street, but then it started to sound depressing with the lyrics and she turned on the radio.

A few songs played now, and they seemed so boring. Especially newcomer ones like OneDirection. And The Wanted? More like The Wankers. Music these days seemed like just getting your clothes of on a video.. like Rhianna. Or even JLS- why the hell would people like such creepy, over groomed men like that? And the guy (Elena forgot his name) that kept showing his nonexistent abs-? Pitiful. More than pitiful... desperate.

'You only get one shot, so make it count.'

With a JLS condom, you certainly did (!)

And Justin Bieber-?

Don't go there... Just... don't.

Shivers...

* * *

><p>She listened absentmindedly to the radio station now, and when the latest song finished, the guy said. <em>"And now! Competition time! This time, it's for all you Salvatore fans out there!"<em>

Now that got Elenas attention and she glanced once at the radio, then turned up the volume a little more- one of her favorite bands. A pair of brothers had just appeared out of nowhere and took the music world by storm. Quite literally, their first single was called Hurricanes. Of course, the brothers had been subjugated to interviews, and it became apparent straight away that Damon Salvatore, the lead singer, was winning the hearts of the female fans without even trying. But now for the last month or two, he'd been getting some press about how many girlfriends he went through, and after his last disastrous one, Katherine, he'd refused all interviews and photoshoots. His brother Stefan just told them his brother was having a "Little break."

But what exactly did that mean? No one knew.

Everyone was still besotted by the bands lead singer and his haunting dusky blue eyes though. Including Elena.

_"Yeah Logan. We're offering one lucky winner the chance to attend their comeback concert here in Richmond tomorrow night with their friend before the band go on the DeadOrAlive tour! And meet the band afterwards! Can you imagine? This is the first time the brothers have ever accepted this kind of competition. It's exciting stuff!"_

_"More than exciting! I'm tempted to enter it myself! That Damon is one great reason to. And the question Andie?"_

_"Ok! Listen up people! We all know their last name... but what does it mean?"_

_"Oooh! Ok people! We're asking for what does Salvatore mean! A tough one! We have twenty minuets before lines closed, then the winner will be picked at random! Come on girls! Ring or text your answer and name, and contact number to us!"_

Elena felt a smile tug at her lips now- she knew this one. It meant 'Savior.' The name was Italian in origin.

She listened to the phone number being reeled off now, then memorized it, pulling into the driveway of where she lived with her aunt and brother and getting out the car, locking it and pulling out her phone, biting her bottom lip a little as she got out her keys and stuck it in the door and twisted it sharply to the left, pushing it open and called. "Jenna! Jeremy?"

There was complete silence, and she rolled her eyes, slamming it shut and walking into the kitchen dumping her keys and phone down on the table. But now she picked her phone back up and sighed, rolling her eyes- thousands would enter this competition... she didn't stand a chance in hell of winning.

But she would never know unless she tried.

* * *

><p>She picked up her phone and opened an SMS, typing in Savior, then her name and phone number, sending it and thinking. <em>There. Now it was up to fate.<em>

It was ten minuets later when she was making a sandwich that the phone went off, and her head snapped around, knife slipping from her hand.

No. No way in hell.

She answered it without looking at the number, and her heart sank when it was Caroline, going. "Ooops! Sorry, wrong number." She hung up and Elena chuckled, putting her phone back down and turning back to her sandwich, laughing to herself at how she could have got her hopes up.

The phone went off again now, and she rolled her eyes and ignored it for a moment, but then threw her sandwich down onto the pink floral style plate and answered it, about to snap at Caroline when she heard a voice.

"Elena Gilbert?"

She frowned now, then went. "Aha-?"

"Congratulations-" The rest of the womans words just blurred out now as she failed to believe it, then went. "Could you... repeat that please?"

"You won the tickets! Congratulations! What do you say to that?"

"I'm... uh... this a joke-?"

"Nope!" She heard a laugh, then she felt herself smile- unlucky Elena had finally won something. She left her address now where they were sending the tickets and she just laughed to herself. "Oh-my-god!" Then picked up her phone and rang Caroline and said in a sing-song voice.

"Guess who won tickets to see the Salvatores and meet them afterwards?"

Elena held the phone from her ear in alarm as Caroline near enough screamed, then said. "Ticket_s_?"

"Yeah. I thought you might like to come as well."

_Insert super scream. _Elena said, rolling her eyes as she pulled the receiver away. The screaming stopped now, then Caroline just spouted Thank You too many times.

Yes. You guessed. An avid fan. The entire poster thing going on in her room.

The call ended now as Elena agreed to the plans of Caroline picking her up at five so they could drive up before it started at eight at night.

Well. That didn't happen everyday.

* * *

><p>She went upstairs now and fished through her clothes, hunting through the rail for her favorite little dress. She found it now- strapless, blood red to the knees with a few sparkles. She found her black little bag and matching high heels and the outfit was sorted.<p>

Elena grinned now, sitting down and putting her hands together. It had been a while since she'd been this excited about a night out.

She checked the drive now- no one was back, so she put the music on, jumping onto the bed with her hairbrush, singing along to the Paramore song that was playing at near enough full blast.

But now she heard-

_"You think you could turn that down-!"_

Elena tripped over the covers and collapsed onto the floor, groaning as the music was switched off, and Jenna sighed. "Having fun?"

She looked up now, then sighed, getting to her feet. "Doesn't matter."

Jenna noticed now that her niece had been singing once more, then smiled. "You were singing."

Elena rolled her eyes and just said, standing before her aunt. "Don't get too used to it."

"But you're a brilliant singer Elena. How can you let that talent go to waste?"

There was a silence, then Jenna sighed. "Your parents deaths weren't your fault."

Elena just shut the door and stood there, staring at the white painted wood, thinking- what if it was her fault-? They had been taking her to her vocal lesson when the crash happened...

She hadn't told that crazy, no doubt drunken driver to smash into them, tipping them over and only she had managed to get out before it set alight and it was too late. The crazy assed driver and his car had never been found, much to Elena and her families dismay.

But they hoped he was rotting in hell where he belonged.

She collapsed onto her bed now, staring at the tree outside her window, watching it scrape and bang against the window as she turned over and closed her eyes, deciding not to tell Jenna of where she was going to vanish to tomorrow... she'd only ground her.

_Oh fuck. The tickets._

Elena scrambled to her feet now, running down the stairs to find her brother looking curiously at a brown, rather chunky envelope, then went "Hey-!" when his elder sister snatched it and smiled sweetly. "Thank you Jer."

Back in her room, she opened the envelope and tipped out two tickets and two VIP passes. The insignia on the corner of the tickets and passes were a common discussion between fans. It was supposed to be the design on their family rings. But no one had seen them up close from how... antisocial the pair were. Well, Damon. The elder Salvatore was the big boss she supposed.

Elena put them under her pillow now to keep them safe, then closed her eyes once more-

Until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>"Oooh! I can't believe we really are doing this!"<em>

Elena woke from her doze now, then realized she was in the car, driving towards Richmond with Caroline. Trust her to nod off.

"Yeah." She just said now, chuckling and Caroline just babbled on about how excited she was. Elena just zoned out as her friend carried on her excited chatter. She stared into her reflections eyes as the sun started to go down, the sky was now blood red, almost the same color as her dress.

She just closed her eyes and nodded off for the rest of the journey, Carolines buzzing vanishing.

* * *

><p>The buzzing was back as they went up the steps of the indoor arena in Richmond, Carolines short sapphire blue dress kept rolling up, and her heels were a tad too high for her to walk without holding Elenas arm. Typical Caroline.<p>

Slowly the line dwindled down, and they handed in their tickets, VIP tags around their necks on a long dark sapphire ribbon.

_"Oh my god, oh my god." _

Elena noticed that was all Caroline was saying as they made their way towards the crowd, and Caroline groaned. "We should have come earlier! Now we won't get to the front!"

"We'll be about five behind."

"But I wanna see Damon!"

"You will." Elena just assured her, rolling her eyes as her friend took off before she could say anything else. She took off after her now, then followed her into the main hall where the crowds were gathering, and they took their stand in the crowd, and Caroline wouldn't stop cheering, then made Elena do the same. Sure she was excited, but not embarrassingly excited.

The crowds got larger and larger, then everyone screamed as the lights suddenly went off, plunging them into pitch black darkness, and the girls grabbed each other.

Then Elena heard a magnified voice call. _"Hellooo Richmond!"_

She didn't need anyone to tell her who it was- everyone near enough screamed, and Caroline just yanked on her arm. "It's him!"

"No shit (!)"

The lights came back on to the introduction to a song that Elena knew to be called Chaos Theory.

Elena saw that black headed figure on the well lit stage now, and peered over the heads of the crowd and saw that dark grin on his young and handsome face. That could only be Damon. But the tales had been right- Stefan wasn't on tonight. Oh... shame.

* * *

><p>As the night went on, the pair jumped and danced to the numerous songs that the gorgeous, mysterious dark haired man belted out, and Caroline never stopped yanking on her arm, raising her camera above everyones head, taking photo after photo. Elenas throat was near enough hoarse when it was over, the last song was Damon doing a version of Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. He pulled it off more than well.<p>

When it was over, he announced that the tour tickets were now on sale, then-

"My itty bity brother, I'm afraid, will be coming as well."

The guy had a twisted sense of humor too... and Elena watched him do that smile that would have suited the devil himself. He ran a hand through his jet black hair now, then said. "So I guess we'll be seeing all you very soon!"

He hadn't said much, Elena noticed now, and that was unusual- Damon usually pointed out someone in the crowd who he thought looked the stupidest- yeah, he actually did an 'award' for that.

Caroline pouted now as the lights came back on as he vanished, and said. "That was so shit. Yeah. Damon's smoking... but that didn't seem anything like how he's supposed to be."

"You should never meet your heroes." Elena muttered, then felt a grin appear on her face as she indicated to the passes, and they both giggled, running through the crowd towards the exit, then went outside towards the stage entrance where they were stopped, but let through by a large looking, black sunglasses adorned man. Now that was typical.

* * *

><p>First impressions of backstage was... shouting.<p>

_"Why wasn't the mike working during the second song-! Seriously! Do your job for fucking once!"_

Elena looked to Caroline now, feeling more than nervous- the star seemed more than a little pissed off.

The rounded the corner now, but then Elena felt herself get banged into and she tripped over backwards, but she was grabbed with words of. "Urgh, sorry."

"It's fine." She just said now, then looked towards the man and felt her stomach drop- did he always have such deep, mysterious blue eyes-?

"Contest winner?" Damon just asked now, looking at the pair of girls and Elena nodded, glancing at Caroline who seemed to just get redder and redder, not able to stay a word for once.

"Sorry you had to hear that." He sighed, then indicated they should walk through, muttering. "Ask for Stefan. I got some shit to sort out." He walked off now, slamming the backstage door behind him.

Caroline gulped and said quietly. "He's scary."

"Agreed." Elena said, those eyes still haunting her thoughts. But now she walked forwards with her friend and saw a familiar young man stood talking to a man with headphones around his neck, but then the guy noticed us and said something, and the young man turned- _the one and only _was all Elena thought and Stefan Salvatore walked forwards and held out his hand that the girls took in turn.

"Hello." He smiled, then asked for their names.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Elena Gilbert."

Stefan nodded, then asked. "Congratulations on winning-?" He looked between them both and Elena smiled. "Me." Stefan smiled once more, then indicated for them to follow him.

"Damon should be here in a moment. He's just, uh, having a few problems." He rolled his eyes and Elena had an inkling it was girl problems.

He led them out onto the well lit stage now, and the cleaning crew were clearing up the smashed and whole beer cans and bottles in the now empty snakepit.

"How did you enjoy the performance? Sorry I didn't come on. My wrists have been playing up last rehearsal with the new guitar."

"Your brother totally rocked the place out." Caroline gushed and Stefan chuckled. "He does that."

_"Talking about me are we?"_

Elena felt her heart jump once more now as the dark haired man walked towards them and stood there, smiling almost seductively. "And what a fine pair of winners we have. Now, what are your names?"

Caroline was the first to speak and Damon gave her a more than seductive smile. "A pleasure Miss Forbes."

_Oh god, I'm going to have to drag her out when she faints. _Elena thought now, then said to Damon. "Elena Gilbert."

He gave her a smile too, then nodded. "A pleasure too Miss Gilbert, now... would you like a drink?"

The pair nodded and he called for a pair of beers that were bought out, and he took his own, popping the top and asked. "So... High School girls?"

Once more they nodded and Damon chuckled. "Ah, I dropped out before graduation. But well-" he gestured around. "I did well I think."

Caroline grinned, then asked. "What school did you go to?"

Damon groaned, then chuckled again. "Oh, ol' Mystic Falls."

Elena felt a jolt now, then said. "We go there."

The brothers glanced at each other, then Stefan laughed. "It really is a small world."

* * *

><p>They talked for nearly an hour, then the girls saw a young man approach them and say that they needed to get on the road. Damon nodded, then said, grinning at the girls. "Just a moment. Don't you see these lovely ladies? Shoo."<p>

The man scowled, but then left.

Stefan sighed, and Caroline just said, to Elenas horror, pulling out a CD from her bag. "Elena sings. Here- I thought you might like to hear her. She's good!"

"No!" She just squeaked, going to grab the disc, but Damon snagged it and smiled. "I'll have a listen."

"Please give it me."

He grinned and leaned forwards. "Make me."

Elena growled and folded her arms, then Damon pouted, holding out the disc, but snatched it back as she went for it and put it safely into her pocket.

"Nice kitty." He winked and Elena scowled and just said. "I have to leave." She just said goodbye and took Stefans hand once more, but just glared at Damon and stalked off, not giving a shit if he was some famous, rising music star.

You really shouldn't meet your heroes.

* * *

><p>Elena was leaning against the car, arms folded as Caroline approached, and she spotted an autograph on her chest, a big grin on her face but now as Elena snapped. "Why did you do that-! Now he's going to put that on everytime he wants to laugh about something!"<p>

Caroline scowled. "I would never give it him unless I thought you were good!"

Elena just said dully. "Open the door."

The door beeped, and she climbed in, tears running down her cheeks with angry embarassment.

How could such a good night end in disaster-?

* * *

><p>Later that night, Damon yawned, rumpling up his hair and plonking himself down on his tour bus bed, staring up at the wooden paneled ceiling, then frowned, feeling something in his pocket. He sat up now and reached inside, pulling out the blank disc and remembered- that Elena chick.<p>

Ah, what the hell?

He got up and went over to the CD player, sticking it in and putting the headphones on, turning the volume up as he heard a girl singing. For the whole duration of the CD, he sat in silence, feeling disbelief course through him- this girl was amazing. Her voice was so strong and clear. She sounded confident.

"Elena Gilbert?" He just said now, taking the headphones out and putting it around his neck, looking impressed, then yelled to his brother on the other end of the bus.

"Hey! Where does that Elena live in Mystic Falls?"

"Dunno. Ask control. They have the details. Why?"

Damon just walked over and grinned. "This girl can sing. And she doesn't sound like a banshee on the high notes."

Stefan frowned, setting down his book, then got up, following his brother to the other end and put the headphones on, Damon pressing play.

He sat there for a moment, then listened to this Elena singing Christina Perri- Jar Of Hearts and nodded, taking them off. "Yeah, she's good... where are you going-? Damon!"

All he saw now was his brothers back as he left the bus.

* * *

><p>Damon walked down the deserted street the next afternoon, the address in hand of the Gilbert girl. He stopped now outside the house, then took a deep breath- sure, this was a crazy thing to do... to ask of a shy girl like her.<p>

He raised a hand now and knocked twice, looking around- no one was paying him a blind bit of notice, and he loved it. But it was nice being back in the town of his birt after so long.

The door opened now, and the girl before him froze and he smiled slightly. "Hello again sweetie."

Elena folded her arms and just said, rather bitterly he noticed. "Come to laugh? Well I don't care how many fans you have, piss off."

He laughed now, then shook his head, holding up the disc, handing it to her. "I listened."

"Yeah..."

"I loved it. But..." He stepped forwards and just said. "You have a brilliant voice... and I want it on the tour."

"Excuse me?" She just said, and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you hearing impaired?"

"No."

"Then you heard me."

Elena was silent, then scoffed, closing the door as she stepped out so Jeremy and Jenna didn't hear. "So you're asking me to drop my studies, leave home, my friends for god knows long... and run away with you around the States?"

"Yep."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not in the mood for jokes. Yes, I feel starstruck stood before you-"

"You do?" Damon grinned, amused, then leaned forwards and said quietly. "It's not a joke. And doesn't it sound fun?"

Elena just shook her head. "I've realized you're a dick Salvatore."

He laughed at that, then smirked. "My exes keep telling me that." But when she was silent, he rolled his eyes. "Look- you'll be paid pretty good, great venues, and-" the smirk became wider. "You'll be sharing the tour bus with me and my brother."

"Yippee (!) I get to bunk with a crazy, impulsive dick and his brother (!)"

"Damn, that didn't work... how can I tempt you?" He sighed now, then pouted. "Come on. Don't be a wimp. You have talents, and I want it on my bus."

Elena realized he wasn't joking now, then frowned. "You're being serious..."

"As a heart attack." He said, then looked to the house and said. "It's an escape from life. And believe me when I say it's a great escape."

She was silent, then shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr Salvatore-"

"Call me Damon."

_"Mr Salvatore. _I can't. I'm sorry." Elena turned away now, but he grabbed her and pressed a piece of torn paper and said. "If you change your mind, we'll be there until seven. And if you do, bring clothes."

Elena nodded, then walked in, closing the door in the face of her once idol, sighing as she watched him leave, walking down the street. She looked down at the address- it was a ten minuet walk.

No, she wouldn't change her mind... would she?

* * *

><p>The argument that night with her aunt did change everything and she ran upstairs, tears in her eyes and pulled out her backpack, pausing- was she really going to do this-? Run away with this band and get up to god knows what-?<p>

She shoved her newest pair of jeans in her bag, then along with whatever else she could fit in, then scribbled a note to Jenna saying she'll ring soon, then sneaked outside, leaving the keys on the kitchen table as she shut the door behind her.

It was half seven now, and she knew that they would be gone, but the deep red colored tour bus was still there, and as she approached, a figure appeared through the open door, arms folded.

"So Miss Gilbert... becoming our resident badgirl?"

She hesitated, then stepped forwards...

Destination? God only knew what...

* * *

><p><em>Whew, that came out a little longer than I plannedXD Anyway, been in my head for a good while, and I hope you all enjoy this;) gonna be one hell of a ride from hell. <em>

**Please be nice and review!**

**x**


	2. Cus' I Don't Hear A Thing

_A/N: Having a change of perspectives- hope you like!_

I woke up the next morning with a groan, sitting up and wondered why the ground beneath me was moving so much. Bumping away.

But now as I looked around, I soon realized- It had really happened. I'd ran off with Damon Salvatore... ran off into the world with a living demon.

The sky outside was bight blue and when I walked into the main room, I just stopped at the sight of Damon raiding the dark grey fridge in just his black boxers, his hair messed up from the pillow he'd been sleeping on. There was a clatter and he stepped back, an Oreo half in his mouth as he turned his head to the young woman, me, staring at him. He didn't look fazed or embarrassed to be caught in such a situation, and he just finished off his Oreo, then grinned to me. "Morning. Sleep well?"

Embarrassingly, I just couldn't take my eyes from his impressive physique, then snapped back to my almost normal senses and nodded. "It was ok. Bit bumpy to begin with."

Damon nodded, then walked over and held out an Oreo for me to take. I refused and he just stuffed it into his own mouth, saying with his mouth full. "You get used to it after a while." He swallowed now, then waved a hand to the fridge. "Help yourself, but touch the Scotch and you'll be out that door in a flash."

Now I rolled my eyes, then averted them once more as he ran a hand through his hair- the last thing I needed was to start drooling after him. I now asked. "Where are we?"

Damon just said. "Just outside Seattle."

"Whoa. We traveled that far in one night-?"

He nodded, then indicated for me to follow him, closing the fridge. I frowned, then did so, following him to the front of the bus, and I felt a flush appear in my cheeks as I was left to stare and the back of him... near enough everything. Nice ass.

"So Timmy."

I raised an eyebrow. _Tim-?_

There was a chuckle and I realized that was the drivers name. He just told Damon to give him a moment, then I felt us turn and park up, turning to us and grinned.

"Viola! Seattle."

Damon grinned, but then the guy named Timmy looked to the young man before him and shook his head. "Dude, put some clothes on! We do have a guest after all."

All I heard was Damon saying. "Oh, Elena doesn't mind."

True, I didn't... but still-! How could the guy just walk around near enough naked-!

Huh. He was Damon Salvatore after all. The infamous womanizer.

Timmy snorted, then sighed. "Get dressed anyway. We got a hotel for now while the bus has maintainence. We might have to stay the night."

I heard Damon growl, then he just said. "What-! You can't do that!"

Timmy shrugged, getting up and moving away, leaving me stood with a very nearly naked man who growled in annoyance. "Gos I hate this job sometimes."

"Then why do you do it?" I had to ask, and he sighed. "Because it's my passion. The only thing that makes sense to me." He left now, and I heard a door shut.

I pulled on my coat now and went outside, grimacing at the rain. Lovely Seattle (!)

There was a group of people on the other side, and they looked more or less like mechanics.

* * *

><p>I felt myself wonder now around the area, then find a nice little cafe and sit down, ordering a coffee. I paid up, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up into those dark eyes.<p>

"You shouldn't just wander around like that." Damon told me now, sitting down opposite, seemingly ignoring the people that finally realized who he was.

I watched now as a pair of girls that must have been about fourteen-fifteen walked over now to Damon and the little blonde asked. "Mr Salvatore, may we have your autograph?"

Curiosity overtook me at what his reaction would be, but he just gave his most charming smile and pulled out a pen from his pocket, taking a napkin from its holder and signed it for them, smiling. "And what are your names?"

"Jessica."

"Yasmin."

Damon nodded, then smiled once more. "Hello Jessica and Yasmin."

The girls just grinned more than ever, blushing furiously, then Yasmin said. "Thank you Mr. Salvatore." They ran off now, signed napkins in their hands and I laughed a little, looking to him. "You handled that well."

Damon shrugged. "Fans being fans. Now, watch-" he leaned forwards and said softly. "That woman next to the bar, the waitress? She wants me bad, and now she's seen me be nice to them, she'll want me more."

"So you're not a nice person?" I just said now, eyebrow raising. He winked and got up, walking over to the bar and stood next to the waitress, smiling as he asked for something no doubt.

Now I understood- some of that had been a facade to hook up with that pretty waitress. Should I have expected anything else (?)

I finished my coffee, then looked back to him, but he was gone, the waitress too. Lovely. I'd been abandoned now (!)

* * *

><p>When I headed back to the trailer, I was stopped by Stefan who asked where his brother was. I just said he'd vanished along with the waitress and he rolled his eyes- a common habit of his no doubt.<p>

I walked with him now, and he told me-

"I have to say I was surprised that Damon wanted to take you along. Not that I don't want you to." He laughed and I felt myself smile. "Thanks. It's just... I am too." But now I just added, looking to Stefan. "I'm still a little starstruck."

Stefan just shook his head and told me. "You won't be for long. Damon's a dick most of the time."

"You're a lovely brother (!)"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know." We walked back to the trailer and he told me that he needed to sort a few things out with the new equipment, and that the trailer was safe to go back inside now.

* * *

><p>The tour bus was big, bold and red. Nondescript too, but still that perfect escape I had been looking for. Jenna hadn't called... no one except Caroline had, but I ignored the ringtone and let it go to answering machine where she was panicking, then was angry that I had left.<p>

I walked up into the trailer now, then walked to my room, but then I heard something and stopped before the opposite door, frowning at the tea green bra hanging from the handle and letting my curiosity get in the way of sense and cracked it open, peering inside. I soon slammed it shut when my eyes met a sight I didn't exactly want to watch, groaning and shaking my head.

It had been Damon, of course, and he was getting more than overtly friendly with that waitress we had met in the cafe. 0 to sex in five minuets. Make that four.

* * *

><p>I was laid out on the sofa now, reading the book I had bought with me when the door opened in the back, and I heard voices, then I looked up to see the waitress walking ahead, talking to the young man behind her who was in a dressing gown.<p>

"Lovely to meet you sweetie. Anyone ask about that bite, tell them it was Stefan." He grinned now, standing at the door, and the girl laughed. "That's so mean."

"That's me Sweetie." He grinned once more, then leaned down from the steps and kissed her for a moment, the girl leaving afterwards.

I sighed now as he closed the door, shaking my head and Damon stood before me, folding his arms. "Was their something you wanted to say?"

With that, I shook my head in disbelief, looking to the dressing gown he had on. "Did you even know her name?"

"You mean Andie?" Damon smirked now, then ran a hand through his already messed up hair. "That pretty little blonde?"

I rolled my eyes and he just said, crouching down so he was eye level with me. "Next time you see fabric on my door, I wouldn't open it."

He left now and I had to sigh-

What the hell had I gotten myself into-?

* * *

><p>Later that day, the area started to buzz with the Seattle show so close, and I wasn't sure what to do, so I stayed out the way... especially of Damon.<p>

I went into the arena and heard music playing from the stage and walked through the door that led to the main stage. It grew louder as I approached, but then it suddenly cut off and I heard a growl of distaste.

From my place behind the stage, I could see Damon on the stage, practicing vocals. He was trying this song that sounded slightly familiar, but couldn't get it right... and he was growing more and more pissed off as he failed.

He looked to me now, feeling my eyes on him no doubt. "Hello Elena." He beckoned me over now and I looked out at the empty area and let out a low whistle. "Wow. This is... big."

Damon snorted. "Clearly you've never seen the one in New York."

I knew he didn't mean it offensively, but it sounded it.

"What song is that?" I asked now, listening to the backtrack, devoid of words. He just sighed. "Doesn't matter. It's just a song I've been trying to replicate for a while."

He now walked forwards and sat down on the edge of the stage and I saw him pick up a beer, offering me one too. I sat down, listening to the music get shut off, then Damon raised a hand to the empty seats. "Welcome to my life."

"It's a good one." I smiled now, then he scoffed, taking a swig of his beer. "Hmm. I suppose so."

"Suppose so-? You do know how famous you are?"

Damon laughed now, then set his beer down. "Fame wasn't something I was searching for when I started singing. My brother too." He looked back to me now, then added. "I ran away from home, and my brother gave up his life to come with me."

Now this was new. I'd never heard that before. Damon sighed, then got to his feet, finishing his beer. "Life can be a bitch if you don't know how to control her."

He walked off now and I realized he was a man of many secrets... secrets he was better to get off his chest. Maybe there was a more sweeter side under that dark exterior-?

* * *

><p>When the night arrived, I stood with Stefan, watching the crowds gather, looking more than excited to be here and I realized just what Damon had meant- he hadn't asked for all this... these people, the fans.. they all chose to follow him. To be fans.<p>

"Quite the excited crowd tonight." Stefan said now,and I chuckled. "I bet it's always like this?"

"Yeah, nearly always. Although, some guy a few concerts ago threw a beer can at him."

I snorted at that, then guessed. "Damon didn't like that I'm guessing?"

"Told the guy to fuck off and get out before he performed GBH." Stefan laughed and I rolled my eyes- that sounded like him. It surprised me now just how well I had fitted into this life on the road with all these men... these, to be frank, rockstars. They were so very... normal that it shocked me.

Damon came over now and groaned to his brother. "Kings and Queens or A Beautiful Lie?"

I was confused, but soon understood they were songs as Stefan said. "The first." Damon nodded, then looked to me and smiled, taking my hand and led me to the edge of the stage, showing me the crowd himself and said. "Just think... you'll be on soon enough."

"Actually... I don't feel so very-"

"Feeling scared are we?" He mused, then rolled his eyes. "Imagine them all naked. That works... trust me."

I did trust him, and that felt like the stupidest thing of all.

Damon headed off now to get ready and I went backstage, helping the crew with the light sequence, then Stefan told me to tell a guy that it was Kings And Queens. What the hell was that? A song no doubt.

* * *

><p>I found the guy in question and told him, and he smiled. "Hi. I'm Matt."<p>

"Elena." I introduced and he took my hand in his and shook it, telling me. "Oh, I know. No one has shut up about you. Damons new little find. Apologies but..." He leaned forwards. "We did have a bet on whether you were just his new little on-off screw toy."

I raised an eyebrow at that, then told him in a clipped voice. "Trust me. I'm not."

Matt nodded, then tapped something into his computer and I frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Watch-" he told me now, turning the laptop to me and I watched a miniature virtual stage on screen, and a light sequence was playing and I understood.

"And if its K and Q-" he muttered now, pressing a few buttons, and a new one started up, a mixture of red lights, then blue after.

"Wow. How much work went into that?" I muttered now and he chuckled. "A while. Each song has its own light order you could say."

"And Kings And Queens is-?"

"A song by 30 Seconds To Mars." He explained now, and I felt rather stupid- it was one of my favorite songs. "I didn't think he sung them-?" I just said and Matt nodded. "Yeah. He's trying some new things."

Wow. This was becoming rather fun.

"What new songs is he doing?" I asked now and Matt just said. "I don't have a clue. He's the only one with the list... try and read it and he will rip your head off. Along with his room... go in there and shit will happen."

It looked like everyone had crap to say about him anyway.

At that moment, I heard wild cheering and heard a song start up. It was Kings and Queens and Matt just grabbed his laptop, hissing about how he was on too early and headed off before I had chance to say bye and thanks.

I walked forwards now as the song ended a while later and watched that dark haired man in stage, in his usual attire of black jeans and dark leather boots, a dark grey t-shirt on his top half.

He must have sensed me watching, for he looked to me fleetingly and winked before turning back to the crowd and said to my utter horror.

"I have a special guest on tour with me this time." Then he nodded for me to come out, and I gaped, then mouthed _"Fuck off."_ He rolled his eyes, then said to the crowd. "One moment please-" He ran over to me now and asked quietly. "What? Go one. They won't bite if you're confident."

"That's it! I'm not confident! I can't do this on a stage... Damon-" I groaned now as he pulled me onto the stage, then walked forwards, feeling a nervous pit in the center of my stomach at the sight of so many faces. Holy crap were there a lot... more than hundreds. It felt like millions, but I knew it wasn't that many.

Damon put an arm around my shoulder now, then told them "This is Elena Gilbert, the newest addition to the tour."

I was more than shocked when they cheered, but then realized Damon could make even a piece of cheese famous overnight and then after Damon reeled of the tour dates next in a few weeks, I realized this was happening...

Maybe this tour was going to be fun after all-?

When I finally got off the stage, a new song had started and I didn't know the song, but it sounded good. He was trying other band songs for once, giving his own a break.

I listened to the lyrics now-

_These lights, and sounds_

_Oh God, this is such a mess _

_It's like, our world, but were the last ones left-_

Huh. It was good, whatever it was... and it hit me now...

I was on tour with Damon Salvatore...

And I was falling for him.

* * *

><p><em>Right, on my profile, I'll be listing the songs that have been hinted or performed in the chapters for you all:) They're all epic songs, so do give them a listen! Anyway, thank you for the lovely attention and hits, so here's another chapter, and I think I will be keeping it in this format now.<em>

**Please be nice and review!**

**x**


	3. I Don't Really Know Where The World Is

_I-was-trending-on-Twitter._

Sorry, I just had to start with that. It was just... so damn strange waking up to go and check my feed, then find the amount of people that had been talking about me while I was asleep.

I was reading them now, and most of them were wondering just who the hell I was. Some news had obviously leaked out, for one of them said-

_"She won a competition to meet them backstage... Damon obviously liked what he saw;) Now it's a new Katherine."_

Katherine. Now that was his last girlfriend that he suddenly split up with for no apparent reason. No one knew why.

Mostly, the Twitter stuff was positive, wishing me luck... but hey- haters gonna hate, and I did have a few with some hurtful comments. Huh. Still had thousands following me overnight.

I bit my lip a little now, then updated with 'thank you for the nice comments and wellwishes' there. Something I supposed.

Hell, I was only a young American girl who had once had a massive crush on the very man that had invited me. No wonder I was feeling my eyes follow him everytime he walked past.

There was a knock on my little rooms door now, and I hastily said. "Yeah?"

The man in question walked in, and he just said with a grin. "Come on."

"What-?"

He rolled his eyes. I wanna see what you can do on a stage. Don't worry, I'm the only one there."

"That's what I meant." I muttered now, but closed my Twitter page and got up, following him out. I supposed this was every fangirls dream to be working with Damon like this, and I had to admit, I felt too nervous. He was gonna dump me back at Mystic Falls if I didn't buckle up...

Urgh. Why did I have to be so self conscious at times-?

* * *

><p>We were still in Seattle, and there were no more shows for a good few days, then the tour started.<p>

I was taken inside now, then Damon took me to the stage and said, turning me to the massive, empty space where the fans were the last night.

"What do you feel when you stand here?" He asked me now and I just stared into the place, silent, but then I said quietly. "I feel... nervous."

Damon sighed, then said with a frown. "But didn't you used to sing?"

I was silent, then muttered. "I did."

"Why don't you anymore?"

"Life intervened." I just said, swallowing back the lump in my throat... but Damon just couldn't leave well enough alone.

"My parents died." I just said now, and he froze, but then groaned and told me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." I just said, tears escaping my eyes, and Damon sighed, pulling out a tissue and gave it to me. I nodded my thanks, then sniffed a little. "They were taking me to vocals in Charlottesville when it happened. Some drunk driver smashed into us, then just fled. I got out... they didn't."

I felt arms around me now, pulling me in for a moments hug, and heard him ask softly. "Did they ever catch the guy?"

A silence.

"No."

I felt Damon groan, then hug me again. "I'm sorry. I never would have asked if I knew all this... would affect you so much." He let me go and I chuckled. "Actually, this is the best thing to have happened. My aunt... she says she doesn't blame me, but that was her sister..." I was silent, then he asked. "What kind of music do you like?" then he laughed. "Apart from my epicness of course."

He was trying to lighten the mood, and it was working. That boyish grin on his handsome face was just laughable, and I answered.

"All sorts. Paramore, You Me At Six, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, 30 Seconds To Mars, Muse-"

"You like Muse?" He said in surprise and I frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

Damon chuckled, shaking his head. "It's just... everyone I know hates them. Muse are like Marmite- love em' or hate em. I love them."

"Same." I chuckled, then added. "Laugh if you want, but my favorite songs by them are probably the Exogenisis ones. Like Overture and Redemption."

I think he was surprised, for he just shook his head and said in disbelief. "Seriously? God... girl on the outside, rockstar inside."

I took that as a compliment, and then asked. "What's yours?"

He had been waiting for me to ask that, for he grinned and ran backstage, then after a minuet, I heard a very familiar song start up, then Damon walked back out, grinning.

"Supermassive Black Hole?" I mused now, and he nodded, tapping his finger on his arm to the beat. "I went off it for a while because it was on Twilight. Eurgh... poor bastards for having their song on that shit."

"Yeah, vampires don't sparkle."

He did laugh at that, and I realized now just how normal he was. He was just like everyone else, and he had a great, but sometimes twisted sense of humor.

"Linkin Park?" Damon asked me now and I nodded. Mmhmm, like Valentines Day and Leave Out All The Rest."

Another song came on now, and he was gone in a flash, and it was switched off, but I frowned and asked as he walked back out. "Why'd you switch it off?"

"It's a song I'm trying to get right." Damon just told me, and I frowned. "What's it called?"

He tapped my nose and just said. "Nosy girl."

I chuckled, but then he sighed. "Right. You. What songs do you sing?"

"Umm..." I started now, but then admitted. "Almost anything."

He raised an eyebrow, then returned backstage, yanking me along with him, then he tipped out a bag of CDs and said. "Ok then. Pick one."

I went through them, then picked up the Leona Lewis one and he took it from me, then snorted, tossing it over his shoulder where it smashed, and I pouted.

"Try this-" he said now, pressing a Breaking Benjamin CD into my hand. I knew the CD, then guessed. "Anthem of the Angels?"

Damon grinned, then stuck it on where I shook my head. "You gotta be kidding."

"Try it-" he offered me the microphone, but I shook my head, then felt a little more than self concious with him watching me. This guy was a famous singer... bloody hell.

"Just picture me naked if it helps." He told me now and I said bitterly. "No need to imagine."

Damon chuckled, remembering me walking in with him and that Andie girl. "Fair point, now shut up and sing?"

Charming man (!)

"Start from the chorus." He told me now, and the music came on. I groaned now, but took the microphone from him and complied, singing the lyrics-

_There's nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye..._

My confidence did grow as I got more into the song, and soon enough, I was smiling at the grin on Damons own face. When I finished, he clapped a good few times, then shook his head. "A natural born singer."

"Thank you." I chuckled now, feeling a flush in my cheek- I'd had compliments before... but none from a star like him.

"You need to get it a little higher than that, but otherwise flawless." Damon smiled, then handed me the CD and said. "Have a listen to the others. Sing me another one later."

"Do I have to?" I just said now, and he nodded. "Consider it homework."

I scoffed, then pressed the CD back into his hand and said. "I'll find one."

Damon nodded, then said before turning away. "I'll hold you to that." He left now and I felt a groan escape me-

This was just my luck...

I was still starstruck like any fan would be after they had met a gorgeous, dangerous bad boy like him...

Now I knew what song I was going to sing.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day we spent fixing up the tour bus- there had been some glitches, so I caught up on my emails.<p>

There was so many emails from Caroline, and they were all the same

_Where are you-!_

I sighed at the newest one, one mentioning the stories that she was with the Salvatores. She wanted the truth and I just knew I had to tell her.

_Caroline... I needed an escape, ok? I'm sorry for not telling anyone, and please tell Jenna and Jeremy what I am about to say. I am with the Salvatores. It's just... Damon came to my house the next day after the concert, and he asked me on tour with him. I accepted, and we're in Seattle at the moment. I'll let you know more when I know. Love Elena x_

My finger hovered over Send, then pressed it, wiping a tear from my eye- I did miss them all... and it hurt.

There was a knock on the door now, then I wiped them away even more, then called. "Yeah?"

The door cracked open, and Matt walked in, going. "Uh, Damon asked for you."

I sighed in defeat, then closed my laptop, picking up the CD with the song on, making my way to the stage where he was stood, waiting for me.

* * *

><p>"So-?" Damon smirked now, arms folded. I raised an eyebrow, then the music came on and as I started to sing, his smirk grew- I'd picked Bad Boys by Alexandra Burke. Thought he'd get a kick out of that choice, and it was one of my favorite songs to jump on the bed to.<p>

When I finished, he clapped and chuckled. "Nice choice."

I smiled at that, then nodded. "Thanks. I just... like to try different types of music. Variety is good."

"Indeed it is." he chuckled, then sighed, looking to the door and asked me. "Do you want to get a coffee or something?"

I stared at Damon for a moment, then nodded. "That would be lovely thank you."

We headed out to Starbucks now, and a few autographs later for Damon, we got our coffee and some peace.

"You do know everyone's spying on us secretly?" I asked him now, and he nodded, taking a sip of his latte. "Mmhmm. Happens all the time. You get used to it."

"I find that hard to believe..." Was all I muttered and Damon chuckled. "Don't worry. They don't bite. Well... unless you get too close." He winked and I rolled my eyes. Typical man.

"So why did you start singing?" I asked him now, and he set his latte down and sighed. "Mom left when I was nine... My father was just a dick. Called me his failure and mistake... I had to get out the place. So I left."

"And Stefan went as well?"

Damon paused, then sighed. "I... kind of made him. We were a band of sorts, and I couldn't handle being on my own."

I was quiet, then just asked. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"You asked."

"But... that's rather personal."

Damon snorted, then finished his latte. "Personal... yeah."

There was obviously an inside joke with that, but I didn't get it and he just said. "I feel like I can talk to you. You're a runaway too. I know how hard it can be... especially in the beginning."

He sighed now, then just said. "I need to head back, get the papers in order. You coming?"

I paused, then nodded, getting up to, and I muttered to him.

_"If we get photographed together in a magazine, I'm suing your ass off."_

Damon was a nice guy under that hard exterior, that was the real man.

* * *

><p>I was laid out on the sofa now, reading my book once more, my eyes trying to flicker to Damon who was sat at the table, going through papers, occasionally scribbling something down or another.<p>

It was amazing how I could actually stop my eyes from wandering... he really was a good looking man, and with that baddass air and talents, he was irrisistable. Even to me.

He growled now, screwing up a sheaf of paper and threw it into the bin, then said. "God I give up with this shit." He tucked them away now, then walked over to the cupboard, opening it and taking out a bottle of Bourbon and opened it, swigging from the bottle and sighed. "That's good shit."

I chuckled now, then he walked over and sat down next to me and said. "There's a party tonight... will you be my, ah, escort?"

"Men are escorts." I just told him, but he shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Is it going to be big?"

"Hmm. Ish. Depends."

I was silent, then nodded. "Go on then."

Damon just grinned in triumph now, then got up. "Good. Be ready for seven." He walked off now and out the trailer.

Great... a party now.

Wonder what was going to happen there (!)

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the lovely comments:) here's the next one! The music list is now up on my profile for each chapter:)<em>

**Please be nice and review**

**x**


End file.
